Flutterheart
Flutterheart is a Pegasus mare with a fragile but golden heart. She is the cousin of the Element of Kindness Fluttershy and has moved from Cloudsdale to live with her cousin in her Cottage. She is controlled by Flutterhearts. Personality Like her cousin, she also possesses a caring and kind personality. She tends to always be seen with a smile and with the will to help those around her. When one asks for help , she will drop everything and she will help the one who asked hence the Golden Heart. She does, however, tend to slip into sadness quite quickly due to a pony maybe just yelling at her and simply taking a harsh tone with her. She also becomes mildly upset when a pony lies to her and don't trust her, proving her fragile heart. Her Golden Heart is more defined. though, because she tends to bounce back quite quickly and is quick to forgive and befriend. Her friendly mindset is so strong that out of the few times she tried to befriend Queen Chrysalis, she actually almost succeeded. as one time when Chrysalis actually hesitated and ordered her Changeling drones to release her. History ---- Cloudsdale ---- Flutterheart was born in Cloudsdale, Equestria at the 23rd of November. She is a single foal and has had quite a joyful life growing up. When it came to friends, she had quite a good amount of them but her best friend was always her dear cousin Fluttershy. During the time she also met Rainbow Dash who at first was a bit to wild for her but as they all grew up. She and Rainbow Dash also grew a sweet little friendship. As a filly, she cared a lot for those around her despite the attitudes of some pegasi. She, unfortunately, was the victim of bullying just like her cousin Fluttershy and even by the same bullies that bullied Fluttershy. Her reactions seemed to have a different effect on them though. She cried and flew away like Fluttershy would but the difference would be that they actually felt quite guilty for it every time until one day they did the opposite , they apologized for the bullying and she, much to their surprise, forgave them under the terms that they apologize to Fluttershy as well, stating “''Every pony can be forgiven, no matter their flaw''". This was also how she got her Cutie Mark, it was strange to have such a Cutie Mark but she accepted it even if she didn't know what her talent was. From that point on, those bullies actually kept other bullies away from both her and Fluttershy. To this day, they would do anything for Flutterheart. At the end of her school career when she graduated Cloudsdale Flight School, she gained the respect of quite a lot of pegasi including Rainbow Dash by holding the record as the second fastest pegasus to graduate.After that her life in Cloudsdale was quite the same only the residence of Cloudsdale always greeted her with her title of 2nd fastest in Equestria. She didn't prefer this though and wanted ponies to just call her by her regular name. This didn't work however so instead she thought that the best way for her to get them to call her by her name was to help them , spend time with them and have them accept her as who she is. ---- Ponyville ---- For Flutterheart, the saddest day was when Fluttershy moved away to Ponyville. It should be no surprise that she packed her things and moved to Ponyville as well. She didn't really have a place to go to so her darling cousin gave her a home and she was more then happy to help her our as well as the other ponies of Ponyville. It didn't really take long for her to gain reputation in Ponyville either. Being so open, friendly, ready to help and always willing to listen to the problems of the ponies while diffusing situations at the same time tends to give you that type of reputation. This was also where she learned that her special talent was diplomacy (even though she sees it as Friend Making). She was the one that often held the fort at Fluttershy's cottage when she and the rest of the Mane Six would go on their adventures. Category:Ponies Category:Owned by Flutterhearts